


Makeup Funds

by lightfromspite



Series: Mankai Cams [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lingerie, M/M, Mankai Cams AU, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: He knew that this was a risk - the family was made up of a lot of guys, many of them familiar with his face and his voice so he had to be careful. Hell, he needed to be worried about people outside the family finding out about his little secret.
Series: Mankai Cams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001577
Kudos: 24





	Makeup Funds

**Author's Note:**

> Azami is in the english game and my dick is out... mankai cams au is also here!

“Hi everyone,” He smiled as he leaned forward, the oversized dress shirt he stole from his dad’s closet hung off his shoulders and the thin strap of the bralette was exposed - tonight wanted to be sultry and seductive, not his normal naive and boyish act he put on for his shows. His eye shadow was dark and smoky, lips painted a deep red - he looked good and his audience thought so too with the comments coming in about how sexy he looked tonight.

“I wanted to try out some new makeup styles for tonight,” Azami sat back, the shirt riding up his thighs and the tops of his stockings were exposed, they were decorated with delicate, tiny red bows that added to the sexy feel of his hidden surprise, “Also bought a special outfit, so let’s set undressing at 10k tokens? I took a set of pictures in my outfit before so the highest tipper will get those and whatever video they want from my vault.” 

He watched as the tips rolled in, the artificial coin dropping noise was enough to make him get excited. He was a popular streamer - his height was enough to sell that he wasn’t as young as he actually was and he was easily able to sell himself as a barely legal teen when the reality was he was barely a teen in general - and he was much more mature than most people his age because of his involvement in the family. He wasn’t anything special, but his barely developed body was enough to draw in a crowd. 

“Oh wow, that was so fast!” He smiled as he began to unbutton the shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders - revealing the simple lingerie set he had bought. The bralette was mesh, tiny hearts dotting the material and the harness styled straps held a metal heart-shaped ring to his chest and the panties were matching, two hearts at his hips and the straps sat high on his hips. His cock was probably the starring role of the ensemble - straining against the mesh, but still small that it was completely contained in the material.

“I saw this and just had to buy it,” He rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, the scratch of the fabric was enough to make him mew and he read the chats encouragements to give them a full view, “Let me adjust my camera first.”

He bit his lips as he aimed the camera up before standing up - the angle was bad, but it would have to do. He was shaking, the patent red mary jane styled platforms were easy to maneuver but still, he felt like he would tip over if he moved too quickly. He lifted a foot to the camera to show them off.

_ Chikusa - How much to keep the outfit on the whole show? _

“Ah, let me be unfair since I love undressing for you all,” Azami hummed as he squatted in front of the camera, the view perfectly centered on his crotch, “50k seems like a good enough price.”

He nearly toppled over when the tip came in, all at once from  _ Chikusa _ \- who also happened to be the highest tipper from his first race to undress. He was a freak, he had to be - a pervert probably blowing his mommy’s money to get himself off to someone who pretended to care about him. Pathetic.

“Well, I guess that outfit stays on,” He pouted, the gesture looked lewder with his makeup and Azami rolled his eyes as he moved the camera back so he could show off more comfortably. He turned, dropping forward and pushing his ass out to the camera - the elastic band of the thong pulling taut against him and he was sure that this was lewder than he’s ever been, “It’s a cute outfit, I get it.”

He wiggled his hips and a flood of tips came in - asking him what his plans for the night were, if he had any new toys, or just praising how sexy he was. Azami hated it - the knowledge that there were gross perverts getting off to him was disgusting but he was desperate for money; makeup was getting more expensive and while he did have his meager savings from his allowance and could ask his dad for more money, it was difficult for him to admit he needed his help to pursue his career so this was his best idea. He had an aversion to sex for a multitude of reasons, but of them all - Azami knew that there were freaks would  _ want _ someone as young as him to be their pretty little doll and scoured the internet for someone who looked the part to project their sick fantasies on without it being illegal. His own firsthand experience having to deal with guys that wanted him and went the lengths to try and join the family or earn his father’s graces were proof enough that he could easily make his body a product to sell. It wasn’t easy getting to where he was, sitting with just under a thousand viewers within fifteen minutes of starting his stream - he put more money back into his set up than he would have liked, but new and exciting was how he kept an audience and got new people to watch him.

“I didn’t buy any new toys,” Azami turned back and pulled over his box of toys, he didn’t have many but they were a good assortment to add to the show, “But I’ll let you guys decide on what I use. All my toys are right here.”

He tilted it so they could look and watched as the chat debated on what they wanted him to use. They seemed to settle on his plug and vibrator. He picked out the plug - silver with a red jewel on the end - and held it up to the camera - letting out a soft giggle as he licked the metal, wrapping his lips around it sucking on it before setting it aside and taking out the bullet vibrator and giving it the same treatment, but letting himself get sloppy and smearing his lipstick on the silicone. He knew they liked it when he was messy so he made sure to let his spit spill from corners of his mouth, down his chin as he pulled it out of his mouth with a pop.

“Let me get my lube,” Azami smiled as he stood up, walking to his desk and taking out the bottle and tossing it on his bed - he ran back to his laptop and smiled, “I’m actually going to move us to my bed, just a minute.” 

He brought his laptop over and his facade fell as he grabbed the toys, the moment short-lived as he returned back into the frame. He climbed onto his bed, grabbing the lube and pouring it over the plug - he purposely used too much and coated it with an exaggerated stroking motion. He bit his lip as he leaned back - lifting his leg and pulling the elastic of the thong to the side and pressing the cold metal against his entrance. He whimpered as it filled him - his cock betraying his disgust and twitching as it stretched him, hardening under the mesh. He opened his eyes, reading the chat as he tried to catch his breath - he held his leg up, rubbing his cheek against the nylon. He remembered how his mother would always wear stockings, no matter where they were going and he tried to shake the memory out of his head; was his mom watching him like this, her precious son baring himself like this on the internet just so he could follow the dreams she gave him. 

“I feel so full,” He pushed the plug deeper, moaning despite how much he just wanted to stop the stream and turn back - but it was too late now. He had seen videos of him floating around on other sites - getting thousands of views and he knew he couldn’t go back to living his life of doing whatever his father told him and living in the shadows with his makeup. One day he knew that someone would recognize his room, maybe his voice or his eyes - he wouldn’t be able to run from that, maybe his life was just doomed to be like this constantly trying to hide who he is and what he does from his father and everyone close to him. He blinked back tears, he could cry and probably get more tips from people who were into that but then his crying would be saved and put on some gross website forever. Forever remembered as Aza-Miza. It was a cheap attempt at concealing his identity, but he wasn’t sure if the idea of getting caught doing this was that bad - he’d be cut out of the family shit for sure if that happened. 

_ Chikusa - You look good crying  _

Another large tip from the pervert - he sniffled and smiled, bringing his free hand up and wiping at the wetness that slipped down his cheek and leaving an inky trail on his skin. 

“I’m really sensitive and might cum like this,” He let out a soft laugh, grabbing the vibrator and turned it on - it was almost deafening in his ears but he couldn’t let it slip. He was being an entertainer right now, he could hate himself for his actions later. He ran the cold silicone against his nipples, twitching involuntary and moaning. He was still in the beginnings of puberty so he was sensitive, it was uncomfortable and a bit embarrassing - but his nearly non-existent refractory period gave him the advantage of having longer shows and more tips. He gasped, pressing the toy against the head of his cock and mumbling about how it was too much. He could barely read the chat - his mind hazy as he clenched down on the plug, cock twitching, and spilling precum against the mesh. He was close and he decided that he’d cum once and end the stream - he made more than enough money anyways.

“I’m close,” His voice was higher pitched, cracking as he rubbed the vibrator in small circles. He squeezed his legs, pressing his face against his thigh as the toy fell to his bed - cum straining to get out of the tiny holes in the mesh. He smiled, letting his leg fall as he leaned back against his pillows to catch his breath. He heard the tip noise going off in the back of his mind and knew that he should get offline before trying to enjoy his post-orgasm bliss. Sitting up, he went to say his goodbyes but the figure standing in his door made him stop. There wasn’t any disgust or disappointment behind his glasses, but Azami knew that he was done for.

“I have to go, thanks for the love tonight~” He quickly went offline and his whole personality changed, tears falling as he pulled the plug out without so much as relaxing himself. He felt dirty and wanted to shower, but there was now the issue of the only person in the world he trusted finding that he was lying to him. 

“Bon, I can give you money if you really need it,” Sayko said, grabbing his robe and handing it to him, “I won’t tell your father about it. Just clean up and we can talk about it, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hisohome werecat requester.... I am so sorry it's taking forever  
> [Requests I currently have ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/#requests)


End file.
